


Lighting the Way

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Candles, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: After an intense week of work, Blair decides to have a Christmas party for the bullpen gang.





	Lighting the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Candles** – due 5th Dec/revealed 6th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: "Candles" is a great prompt because it can go so many directions – I put it on this date because it's still during Hanukkah, so there are *those* candles, or you could go with Advent candles, candles as part of Christmas decorations, candles being used because the power has gone off, candles for a romantic (December) dinner… Be creative. :-)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *05* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 6th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Lighting the Way **

Blair had made a wonderful assortment of snacks and desserts. He was throwing a party for everyone from the bullpen whether they wanted one or not. It had been a very rough week and damn it-they all needed this. When Blair invited them they all agreed to come, but Blair knew that Megan and Simon had to shoot someone earlier that week and they probably wouldn’t be in a partying mood. But Blair was holding out hope anyway.

The bullpen gang, as Blair referred to them, were the best friends he had. Including Jim. Jim had tried to talk Blair out of this party, but Blair wouldn’t budge. He was determined to see his friends happy for a change. Friends do that for their friends and that included grumpy Jim too. 

Blair started taking the candles out to the balcony. He had a tree out there too. Actually, the balcony looked awesome from the parking lot. Now, Blair just needed to light those candles. That would draw all of their attention to the party, not work. 

Blair lit each candle and watched the balcony just glow. He looked down and saw Simon and Megan drive up. Secretly, he was totally surprised, but also very happy about it. Then Henri and Rafe drove up and they all stood in the parking lot admiring the balcony. Rhonda drove up with Jim. Her car had broken down and asked if she could have a ride. Both of them smiled when they saw the festive look on the balcony. Joel was the last one there and he was full of smiles when he got out of his car. Blair was so tickled. He knew the candles would do the trick. They were all smiling and they would all have a good time. Blair stopped waving at everyone and walked into the loft. 

This is what friendship was all about.


End file.
